Wash Away My Memories
by Girl Supersonicboy
Summary: This is a gift for a great artist named Remedystune on Deviantart. When Knock Out thinks about his place here on the side of the Autobots, he thinks he has no perpose in life so he thinks the best think todo is go away and never come back. But when a familiar face comes to visit him, can they change Knock Out's mind before it is too late? Rated 'T' just because.


Wash Away My Memories 

Cybertron, the true home for the Cybertronian race; the birth place of my people. Once a beautiful and glowing planet but after years of war and rust, it was a hideous mass to it's former glory. Buildings broken and falling, energon gardens rotted away, homes housing either the lost memories of their once residents or possibly their offline bodies themselves. Time would be needed to clean our home but the Autobots were positive that it could be done.

I should saw we, as in, my team members of Autobots. Joining sides was a last minute panic decision but it did the job of saving my aft. But no matter what I did, they never saw me as one of their own. I tried to help the old rust bucket medic but he said he preferred working _alone_, I even tried to scout out on a few missions with that Bee fellow but he found my keen optic for things _unsavory_. Pretty much, I have no use on this team I am undoubtedly on.

A few of them just see me as an annoyance, the others just look at me as a parasite that feeds off them and is here to stay. Now that I think about it… that's all I am. I offer no use for them and in return I take the energon they harvest. Pointless, that's all I as on the _Nemesis _with the Decepticons and now even with the Autobots I offer nothing.

What's the point in even staying here? I could easily go off into the wreckage of Cybertron and they would easily forget about me. The Autobots might not even realize I left; too worked up with their own affairs to acknowledge me. But what could the wild mess that is Cybertron offer me now? Back then, I could have just moved to another medical facility but there was only one for the time being.

Maybe I could just find a place to sit down and die? Plenty of places to do that. And death even offered me something greater than these Autobots could ever do… a chance to see Breakdown again. The big blue brute was the one the only one who truly cared about me in the Decepticons. We always got along, we did everything together, and he was more to me then just my assistant. After Breakdown's death, I thought I would fall apart.

But here I am, still alive and waiting for a good reason for death to take me. But so far... nothing has given me a good reason. But I can't take the waiting anymore. I... need to be with the ones who cared for me... who loved me. Looking out the window in my room, I saw the dark and revived world of Cybertron. there many places I could go and hide myself; allowing myself to curl up and die. Thinking it over once more, I turned to the door and stormed out. There was nothing for me here, here with the Autobots, so what was the reason to stay.

As I walked down the halls of the ship, where we had been staying till proper places could be made, I passed by the doors where the Autobots were staying and I thought about what they would do when they did _finally _notice my absence. Most likely nothing and it didn't bother me. When I finally reached the space bridge, I typed in a random spot on Cybertron and fired up the ground bridge. walking through it, I soon found myself standing next to an old abandoned medical building but it wasn't just an ordinary medical building. this was the were I became a medic and where I... met Breakdown.

Turning away from the building, I started to walk down the street that I had memorized from past years. As I went down, I saw buildings after buildings that offered no hiding spots for me to go but after a while I came to one that looked promising. it was a torn up one, parts of other buildings on top of it, and it had small enough spots for me to going but not for the other Autobots. Walking into one of the openings the building had, I saw that the building was empty. nothing but fallen metal boards and ceiling parts scattered the floor. Sitting down under one of the boards, I closed my optics and started to shut down my body.

Starting with motion sensors, then my hearing, and finally I placed my mind in stasis. With everything shut off it wouldn't be long till my body would shutdown... forever. With the last bit of energy I had, I smiled and then my mind went blank.

OoOoOoOoOo

Everything was dark, nothing but cold and endless darkness. Not what I had in mind of the after life but... it seemed better than back in the real world of me being useless. walking around, I found just what I meant by endless. No matter which way I took I was still in the dark and it sometimes seemed as though I might be even walking up the walls and the ceiling... if this room had them.

"... Knock Out." a voice called me and I turned all around looking for who called me. "Who's there?" I called but I received no reply but, "Knock Out." walking backwards, I felt myself bump into something... something big and tall. Quickly turning around, I looked up at the brute but it was so dark that I could see who it was. "Who are you?!" I said as I activated my buzz saw and went to slice at the mystery bot but was stopped dead in my tracks from said bot gripping my wrist. "Knock Out... you have forgotten about me?" the voice said and it finally dawned on me who this bot was.

"... Breakdown?" as soon as I had said the name, the bot's face and body lit up and I saw that it was indeed Breakdown. "Hey Doc, good to see you." Breakdown said and I saw that he had his optic back and the patch was gone. "Breakdown... I've missed you." I said as I lowered my servo and turned it back to normal. "You don't know how much I have wanted to see your face again." I said not, not even paying the slightest care to the fact that Breakdown had stopped smiling. "Knock Out-" "Life without you was horribly. No one cared for me like you did." "Knock Out..." "But now I can be with you again. and I wont ever lose you like-" "Knock Out listen to me!"

Looking up at Breakdown, I waited for him to speak his mind since he was so eager to do so. "Knock Out... you can stay here."

I stood there shocked and surprised. Breakdown... he didn't want me here...he doesn't want me. "... W-what? I come all this way to be with you and you tell me you don't want me here? Who do you think you are Breakdown?!" I shouted and Breakdown looked hurt. "it's not like that Doc. I _do _want you here but... I want you to live your life more." Breakdown said and it made me go silent. "I didn't have the choice in living Knock Out, you do. I want you to live on, grow old, find someone to share your life with, _without _me."

"But... no one cares for me like you do. They don't care for me like you, Breakdown." I said as I gripped his servo in mine. "I want to stay with you. Please Breakdown." I pleaded but Breakdown shook his head. "I'm sorry Knock Out but you are needed in the world. I served my purpose and I lived long enough to see that you loved me but there is someone out there who does need you. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, I you will see that you are need soon." Breakdown said as he pushed my servo back. "But Breakdown-" "Please Knock Out, Promise me that you will go back and live your life. I will be here waiting for you when it's your time."

looking into Breakdown's yellow optics, I could feel myself already fading back. I never could say no to him with things like this. "Alright Breakdown, but you better be there to greet me when I do come." Breakdown smiled and nodded his helm. "I will. Create some new memories for me so you can tell me about them when you come." I nodded back and just as quickly as I could see him, Breakdown was gone and I was left in the darkness again.

"I love you Breakdown."

"Love you too Doc."

OoOoOoOoOo

Snapping my optics open, I looked around to see that I was still in the building but things were much darker and unbelievably colder. It took a moment to fully have my body back in working order and have everything online but after it did, i stood up and turned my attention to a busted window. The sounds of thunder were coming from outside and that could only mean one thing.

"Acid storm." Cybertron was known for having thunderstorms that produced acid rain that could eat away at a bots paint and finish. Normal, bots would stay away from such weather but it seemed to be calling me.

Walking over to an opening, I walked outside and found myself standing under a piece of metal that was protecting me from the harsh element. As the rain fell all around me, each drop echoed in my mind and each echo brought up a distant memory that i had shared being a Decepticon and... with Breakdown.

Breakdown had asked me to create new memories to tell him about when i returned. So I was going to do just that but... to make new ones... I have to forget the old ones.

stepping out from my protective covering, i watched and felt as the acid rain hit my body with a loud hiss as it at away my once proud red color. Each drop of rain would hit me and roll off a deep red color as it carried my finish away. Taking with it a memory that held the old knock Out with it.

Holding my servo up to the rain, i watched as it slid down my digits and formed a small puddle in my palm. as it started to slowly eat at my servo, i dumped the rain out and with it a great deal of pain.

No more painful memories to haunt me at night. No more remembering the hurtful past. Finally i was free; free to create something new or someone.

Lifting my face to the sky, i held a proud smile on it as i felt time slow down and each drop of rain hit me with care. Wash away my memories... for i need the room to create new ones.

OoOoOoOoOo

No One's P.o.v:

"Knock Out! Knock Out?! Where are you mech?!" Smokescreen called out as he searched for the red medic. The morning had started out as any other but Team Prime had noticed that the normal noise that they heard was... gone.

It took the team a while to see that it was Knock Out that they werent hearing and when they did they checked all over the ship for any signs of him. But sadly they found nothing. The only thing that they did find was the recently used space bridge that had co-ordinance for a large area to search.

Smokescreen had been given the job of searching around this area but so far, nothing. But the young warrior could honestly care less for this medic and such. All the medic did was whine and complain about how his Finnish would get damage. But he knew that it wasnt the Autobot way to leave a bot to rust away in the damaged world of theirs.

"Knock Out, i am really getting tired of looking for you! Could you just come out already?!" Smokescreen shouted as he was about to emit defeat. "All you had to do was ask nicely." a voice spoke up and it made the younger bot jump from surprise.

Turning around, Smokescreen looked into the shadows of a building and saw the unforgettable red color of the former Decepticon. "Knock Out, there you are. The other were wondering where you went off to." Smokescreen spoke out and noticed that the medic was not coming out of the shadows. "Well, come on. we need to get back soon."

"... Very well." Knock Out said as he stepped out and it made the younger bot take a step back. "Whoa. what happened to you?" looking the medic over, Smokescreen saw how that all of the red paint that this mech loved to brag about was just... gone. Nothing left but the sparkling gray under color that gleamed with newness.

"A little moment with some acid rain but nothing to worry about." Knock Out said and it made the young bot raise and optic ridge. "... ok then. you can fix it up back at the ship." "No need to worry. I... actually like the silver color better." Knock Out responded and it made Smokescreen pause in his walking. "... Are you feeling ok?"

Knock Out nodded with a smile that Smokescreen had never seen before on his face. "Just perfect. Absolutely perfect. Come on now, you said the others were waiting for us we dont want to keep them waiting." Smokescreen was dumbstruck. Never, in the time frame that he knew this mech, had he seen the medic care about anyone other then himself. but here he was, worrying about keeping the others waiting.

As Smokescreen called the others to tell them that he found Knock Out, as well as tell them to call Ratchet to give him a head check, Knock Out walked on with his head held high. He felt... new. Refreshed in a way.

For the first time in so long he could actually say that he felt great and it wasnt because his finish was buffed.

Knock Out felt at peace. And he couldn't wait to start his new life as such.

* * *

**This was a story for a friend on Deviantart who made this wonder ful drawing of Knock Out standing in the rain and it brought a short story to mind. Her D.A name is Remedystune and the drawing is called the same as the title of my story.**

**Might make one more chptr in the future but i have enough stories to work on.**

**not one of my best works but i hope people like it.**

**Sorry for any mispellings and the what not.**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


End file.
